1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge detachably mountable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus main body, and to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which the process cartridge is detachably mountable.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using electrophotographic image forming process adopts a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and processing means acting thereon, such as a charging device, a developing device, and a cleaning device, are integrated into a cartridge, which is detachably mountable to an image forming apparatus main body. In the process cartridge system, the user can perform maintenance on the apparatus without relying on a serviceman. Thus, it is possible to achieve a substantial improvement in terms of operability. In view of this, the process cartridge system has come to be widely adopted in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
The above-mentioned cleaning device removes developer remaining on the surface of the electrophotographic photosensitive member after developer image transfer by a cleaning member. The removed developer is contained in a removed developer containing portion. With the recent increase in the service life of image forming apparatuses (process cartridges), the amount of removed developer to be contained in the removed developer containing portion has been increased. Thus, in some cases, there is provided a mechanism for carrying developer accumulated on the upper portion of the electrophotographic photosensitive member to a vacant space at the rear of the removed developer containing portion.
Apart from this, there is a demand in the market for an inexpensive, small-sized image forming apparatus for personal use. To realize this, a reduction in the size of the cartridge is necessary. Thus, when a removed developer carrying mechanism as mentioned above is adopted, an increase in the number of components, including a carrying member and a driving member, is involved, resulting in an increase in cost and size.
Thus, in making the present invention, there has been considered a construction in which an airflow is generated inside the removed developer containing portion, moving the developer with this airflow.
In this regard, there exists a known process cartridge in which an airflow is generated inside the removed developer containing portion (JP H11-184352A).